Hidden Meanings
by BluetoYellow
Summary: Aomine was too shy to confess to Kise so he used flower languages instead but it only left Kise to be confused. Will they be able to understand each other? For Day 5 of AoKise week.


Hello again ! XD

So this is my work for Day 5 of AoKise week!~

Yay! I did not post it late this time XDD

I still think this is crap but I hope someone will like it !

**Disclaimer :** I do not own KnB. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I do not own the cover photo also.

This was not proofread so grammatical errors are possible. English is not my native language.

"text" - conversation

'text' - thoughts

_text_ - flashback

**text **- the meaning of flowers the order it was given

* * *

Aomine kept walking back and forth in his room as he think of the conversation he had with Murasakibara this morning.

_"Looks like Minechin is having problems with Kisechin~" The purple giant said while opening the bag of chips carefully. He made sure nothing will be wasted from it._

_"Huh!? How the fuck did you know?" Aomine looked at Murasakibara with a confused expression, eyebrow raised a bit._

_"I just know." Murasakibara answered with a lazy tone. "Is Minechin being shy to say his feelings?" He ate his chips and looked at Aomine._

_'Is that too obvious!?' The bluenette thought. "I'm not shy! It's just hard you know! What if he rejects me?" Aomine said while thinking that he sounds like a girl. He never thought he will say these kind of words. Much more, to fall inlove with a guy. _

_"Hmm.. Then use flower language?" Murasakibara kept eating his chips._

_The bluenette considered it a good idea since Kise likes flowers and he was not allergic to it. Besides, Kise is beautiful like a flower for him._

_Aomine looked at the purple giant. "I don't like flowers.. but.. can I ask for some help?" He never thought that he will ask Murasakibara for help either._

_"I'm laaaazyyyy.~" The purple giant answered in slow motion._

_Like usual, if you want Murasakibara to help you need to bribe him with sweets. It was always like that._

_"I'll give you a box of pocky." He knew he must do this. He should, for Kise. He will do anything for him even if his wallet will be at stake._

_"Two." Murasakibara made a peace sign. "Chocolate and Strawberry."_

_"Fine." Aomine sighed._

Saying that Aomine is nervous was an understatement. He is too nervous. He did not know what to do tomorrow. Murasakibara said that he will just give the flower and say very few words to Kise. He knew it will be easier said than done. He might screw up and Kise might think he's weird and he did not want that. He does not want him to think of negative things about him.

"Fuck! I really do act like a girl now. I will just confess!" Aomine face palmed. He knew he must stay calm and just be himself or he might turn to a girl without him noticing. 'Is that even possible?' He thought. 'Well, you can never know.' He can't imagine his self as a girl and he had headache for thinking so much so he decided to sleep just to stay calm.

It really works. He slept peacefully as time passed by.

* * *

Aomine woke up early to go to is the day, Aomine felt his heart beat fast. He knows he should do his best. He will just give it to Kise normally.. with a smile on his face.. but what if Kise rejects him? What will he do!?

"I can do this." Aomine said for himself.

"Do what?"

"Waaah!" He jumped a bit. "Kise, don't be like Tetsu!" Aomine turned around to face Kise.

Kise is still so radiant like always. His hazel brown eyes keeps shining and the eyeliner he applies just emphasis the beauty of his eyes more.

Aomine fixed his clothes to make him his self more presentable.

"Sorry, Sorry~" Kise chuckled. "Goodmorning,Aominecchi~" He smiled tenderly and looked at Aomine.

Aomine almost died. 'How can he shine brightly like a sun?' Aomine thought. 'I can look at his smile forever.' Wait, did he just thought of living with Kise all his life?

He blushed when he realized he did.

"Hmm? Is that a flower?" Kise noticed the flower that the bluenette is holding. "Oh~~" He smirks. "Are you planning to give that to the girl you like?"

Aomine remained speechless for minutes.'What should I do!?' He panicked internally.

"Aominecchi?" Kise waved his had infront of Aomine.

"Uh, well- uhm.. Ahh, nevermind!" He pushed the flower to Kise's chest and ran to his class. His heart was beating so fast it might fall out from his chest and he might say lots of weird things to Kise so he just decided to run. He thinks it was not right to run for it but as they say "Less talk, less mistake."

"Eeeeh? Aominecchi?" Kise was confused of Aomine's actions. He scratched his head and looked at the flower Aomine pushed to him. 'Why he pushed me this **Camellia?**' He asked to himself.  
It only left him to be confused.

Looks like Aomine failed the first plan for a bit.

* * *

The next day, Aomine made sure that he will succeed this plan now. Its quite easy. 'I'm Teiko's ace .. Of course, I can do this." He reassured.

He just need to put the flowers inside Kise's locker and leave a note while Kise is showering. Its not that hard, he can do this. The only one who can do this is him.

'The only one who can own Kise is me.' Aomine smirked at the thought. When he and Kise will start dating, he can see spend time with him more.. every day .. every afternoon and maybe, every night. Aomine smirked more. He and Kise will spend their nights together and- wait a minute! Why is he thinking of that!? He still have something to do.

'Focus, Aomine. Focus.' He repeatedly thought."Now what should I write?" He said while holding a pen and a paper.

"Write what?"

He jumped and stopped himself to shout or else Kise might hear him from the shower. Why do people kept surprising him these days?

He looked at the green-haired who just suddenly appeared behind him. "Fuck you, Midorima! I'm concentrating here."

"Lower your voice, Aomine.." The green-haired raised his glasses a bit. "Besides you did not even write a single letter on that paper so fuck you too."

'This bastard!' He glared at Midorima with a scowl. Aomine planned to answer 'fuck you more' but he heard the shower that Kise was using turned off.

"Oh shit!" He suddenly cursed.

Again, he panics internally and suddenly pushed the two flowers to Midorima. "Give this to Kise." :-

He ran out of the locker room as fast as he could. He was too nervous to face him. Well he kinda regretted that he did not stay because he wants to see Kise wet from the shower but still it was not the right time to think about that.

Kise walked out of the shower room. His hair is still damp and there are droplets of water dripping on his neck. A towel is wrapped on his waist, covering only that part and his upper body is exposed.

"Hmm? Is that Aominecchi?" He said while drying his hair.

"Yeah." Midorima sighed and gave him the two flowers. "He said to give these to you." He raised his glasses a bit. "And say to that idiot that I don't want to help him with his relationship ever again."  
"O~kay~ .. Thanks." Kise took the flowers. "What do you mean by relationship?" He looked at Midorima.

"You two are bunch of idiots!" Midorima shouted and left.

"Midorimacchi is so mean~~" Kise pouted and looked at the flowers. 'Flowers again?' He tilted his head. 'And now its **Coreopsis** .. and **yellow Tulip.**' 'Since when did Aominecchi start to like flowers?' Another question crossed his mind making him more confuse than before.

Looks like Aomine still haven't confessed his feelings.

* * *

For the second time, Aomine failed the plan again. He sighed and felt hopeless. He was so sure that there will be no money left inside his wallet if he keeps failing since he needed to bribe Murasakibara with sweets. They need to think of a new plan. He hoped he succeed this time. Aomine decided to just give the flower and confess after their one-on-one. Since if they played basketball, his mind might calm down even just a bit.

Squeaking of shoes can be heard inside the basketball gym as the two played one-on-one seriously. Beads of sweats were falling down from their foreheads. It was an intense match.

"Is that all you got, Kise? Aomine smirked and dribbled the ball to his right.

"I'm just starting, Aominecchi!" Kise said with a smile while defending. "I'll never let you win."

"Never let me win?" Aomine chuckled a bit. "I only need to shoot this one and this game will be mine."

He made fast unpredictable movements and Kise was having a hard time knowing what move will he do next. With great speed, he passed Kise and made a dunk, making it his 20th shot. Aomine won the game.

Kise lay down on the floor. "Ah~ I'm beat!"

"I thought you can beat me." Aomine chuckled as he wipe his sweats with his jersey.

Kise looked at the tanned male's toned muscle with great concentration. He blushed when he thought his hands touching those... abs and those tanned arms. He shook his head to erase the thought.

After calming himself down, He started to talk again. "Just you wait! I can beat you someday!" Kise was determined he can do it. He knew he can. He will do his best to be stronger.

"Yeah~ Yeah. That will never happen." Aomine smirked. "Its getting late. We should go home now or do you want to sleep there?"

Kise pouted. "Of course I want to go home~" He extended his arms. "But please help me stand up."

Aomine blushed a bit. He's quite thankful he's tanned or else Kise might notice the color changed already. "Well, Okay." He held Kise's hands. He have to admit that its quite soft and it felt nice on his calloused fingers. He pulled him up... but it looks like he overdid it.

Their faces were close to each other that their breathes mingled. Sapphire orbs met Topaz and Topaz met Sapphire. Their bodies were close too that people who did not know them might think that they're lovers or something especially because their faces were fifty shades of red.

'Uwaaah~ Aominecchi's face is so close!' Kise thought while he panics inwardly. His heart beating fast. He wished they can stay like this longer ..

If only Aomine did not decide to run, grab his things and goes out of the gym as fast as he could, maybe it will be perfect like the happily ever after part in fairytales. It was like when Cinderella ran away when the clock striked twelve, left her glass slipper and the prince found it.

The only difference was.. Aomine left a flower and it was not just a flower. Aomine left a **stock.**

He wondered if fairytales can be true too.. and happily ever after.

* * *

After a series of failed attempts, Aomine decided to just give flowers everyday. He picked them carefully and gave it in order so he can convey his emotions.

He gave** red Tulip**, **blue Violet**, and **Pansy** when he and Kise ate together then an **Azalea** after a match. A **single** **full bloomed Rose** after a walk home together. A** Primrose** after school. **Lily-of-the-valley** when Aomine visited Kise when he was sick then a **Forget-me-not** after their championship match.

Kise thought Aomine just want him to give flowers but then it crossed his mind that maybe Aomine was just nervous to give it to the one he really loves that's why he gave it him. Maybe Aomine thought it will not mean anything to Kise. Well, he was wrong. It meant a lot. That thought hurts and he knew it might be possible. How in the world will Aomine Daiki, the Teiko's prodigal ace will return his feelings? Kise is not perfect and besides. he'a a guy. He admired Aomine from the time they met but Aomine never look at him. He just continued chasing him and he broke down as he walk away but he knew the truth. Aomine will never see him as an equal.. and his feelings might be forever unrequited. He knew Aomine only like girls but if he will ever like a guy, It will be Kurokocchi, his shadow. It's not him and it will never be. The prince will never find his love. There will be no happy ending.

Kise continued thinking about it while sitting on a bench. There is nothing wrong about being sentimental at times. He was still confused, confuse of what is happening, his feelings and Aomine's that it left him thinking for hours.

"Does Kisechin has a problem?" The purple-haired giant stood beside Kise, unwrapping the caramel bar that he bought.

"Well, I think Aominecchi is kinda weird these days. He keeps giving me flowers everyday." Kise answered while looking at his hands.

"Hmm.. Well, maybe Minechin wants to say something but he can't so he used flowers."

"Flowers? You mean .. flower language?" Kise raised his head and looked at Murasakibara.

"Mhm.." Murasikabara nodded "I want Kisechin to be happy." The purple-haired giant left after.

It left Kise thinking again. Maybe he should search about flower languages. He took out his iPhone and use Google for it.

His dicoveries made him run to the nearest flower shop and buy a certain flower.

Maybe fairtales can be true too ..

* * *

Aomine is waiting under a tree. Murasakibara said he should wait for Kise there for him to give the last flower. Looks like Kise did not understand what he meant.

'Ah, that idiot!' Aomine thought.

The purple-haired said something about carnations and Kise's answers but he did not remember. He wished he listened to it since it might be important.

"Oh well. I'll just give him this flower." 'and maybe I can confess right now. I long for him so much.'

"Aominecchi~"

Aomine felt his fast heartbeats again as he looked at Kise. His sunshine is in front of him right now.  
Showing his beautiful smile to him. Aomine almost died the second time. He will never find a person like Kise, his only Kise. Aomine wants him all for himself.

"Kise..." He looked at him sincerely.

"Y-yes, Aominecchi?" Kise stuttered a bit. His face, a shade of pink.

Aomine was not the kind to say romantic words so he found another way to express what he feels. With the help of flowers, he conveyed to Kise what he truly feels.

**"I want to say that you're adorable and you are always cheerful. There's sunshine in your smile and you'll always be beautiful to me. Please believe me, I'll always be true to you for I only have loving thoughts for you. Please take care of yourself for me because I love you. I can't live without you. You've made my life complete so I promise you happiness because I want you to know that my love for you is true.. So Kise Ryouta ... Are you willing to love me?"** Aomine gave him a** Jonquil.**

Kise smiled genuinely and cried tears of joy. He is so joyful right now. He never thought this will ever happen.

Kise showed him a **C****arnation of solid color.**

Ah, Aomine remembered now.  
**'Carnation of solid color means yes.'**

Aomine smiled and held Kise's hand. "I am possesive of my sunflower, Ryouta.. and you should that know you are my only happiness."

Kise hugged him tightly. "Then I will let you take care of me, Aominecchi." He nuzzled his face on his chest. "I love you."

Aomine cupped Kise's face and looked straight to his eyes. "I will never let you wither and die, Ryouta." He kissed him on his forehead. "Please let me be your life forever." Then he planted a kiss on his lips, a soft and gentle kiss.

They both closed their eyes as they felt their love for each other. Both their hearts were happy. There will be a happy ending.

"You did a great job, Atsushi." A certain red-haired with heterochromatic eyes said from afar.

"I'm happy Minechin and Kisechin are happy." Murasakibara smiled.

Indeed he is very happy as he watched the two lovers kissing.. with a **M****istletoe** above their heads.

* * *

**PLEASE read and review TwT** Like I said before, its my oxygen and strength for me to keep writing stories.

I'm doing this even if I have a quiz tomorrow, such a good student I

I just't can't resist my otp :3

Saa, I hope I can have some friends here OwO

Edited some parts 07/06/14


End file.
